dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Arale Norimaki
|Date of birth = May 17th Age 744Dr. Slump chapter 9, "1980: Living for Tomorrow!" |Date of death = |Race = Android |Gender = Female |Occupation = High School Student Mayor of Penguin VillageDr. Slump chapter 235, "A New Mayor" |Address = 1 Flying Squirrel, Dr. Penguin Village, Gengoro Island |FamConnect = Senbei Norimaki (creator/surrogate father) Midori Norimaki (surrogate mother) Turbo Norimaki (surrogate brother) Nitro Norimaki (surrogate sister) Gadzilla "Gatchan" Norimaki 1 (surrogate brother) Gadzilla "Gatchan" Norimaki 2 (surrogate sister) Obotchaman (boyfriend/husband) Unnamed child }} Arale Norimaki (則巻アラレ) is an android built by Senbei Norimaki, known for her naivetè, energetic personality, superhuman strength, and lack of common sense. She is also nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. Senbei's mission is to convince the other citizens of Penguin Village that Arale is no more than a typical 13-year-old girl, which they appear to believe in, despite taking notice to Arale's numerous displays of superhuman athletic capability. Overview Creation and Concept Akira Toriyama was told to put in a robot as the co-lead by his editor Kazuhiko Torishima when he mentioned that he wanted to make a manga about a doctor. Initially Toriyama planned on making the robot big, but decided that it would end up being too big to fit in the panels and decided to make it small. Torishima did not like the idea and so Toriyama created the robot girl Arale since Torishima liked girls a lot.Dr. Slump extra chapter, "Dr. Slump A True Story" Appearance Arale has the appearance of a little girl with purple hair and wears glasses. Over the years of the series run, Toriyama tended to end up drawing Arale shorter and making her look a lot younger than her appearance at the beginning of the series. Name Her name is a pun on the Japanese word for a small senbei (あられ, arare), a bite-sized rice cracker. With the family name ("Norimaki Arare"), it refers to a sort of arare wrapped with nori seaweed. Personality Arale's résumé describes her as enjoying the hobby of poking 'poop', disliking boredom, having the talent of feminine allure, and being born on the '17th of Flying Fish'. A comic relief that appears in many volumes and episodes of Dr. Slump is that Arale, having been designed as a child, complains about not having a "big enough chest", a desire which Senbei declines to fulfill. Her disappointment in this may allude to Arale's inheritance of some of the perversion of her maker. She also tends to lift her shirt with no regard; doing so on one occasion simply to gesture as she asks Senbei if she can launch rockets from her chest. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' Creation Arale Norimaki is created in the laboratory located in the house of Senbei Norimaki. When she is first brought outside the town of Penguin Village, she is introduced to Aoi who is the manager of a café called The Coffee Pot. There, Arale is given the identity of being Senbei's younger sister to hide the fact that she is an android. The next day Arale becomes enrolled into Penguin Village Junior High School to fit in with the other kids after meeting the Headmaster. Her teacher is Midori Yamabuki who was Senbei's dream girl. In class she sits next to Akane Kimidori, the rebellious younger sister of Aoi. On her first day of school, Arale shocks everybody with her intelligence during class, and her strength during P.E. At the end of the day, she follows Akane who is meeting up with Taro Soramame and his younger brother Peasuke. Not knowing Arale's power, Taro tries to intimidate Arale, but she easily destroys a tree in front of them making them scared and gain respect for Arale as their friend. Discovering Gatchan After Senbei finishes working on a time machine named Mr. Time, he shows it to Arale who accidentally gets transported through time. After spending some time in the past she transports back to the present, proving that Mr. Time is a success. Afterwards, Arale goes on a journey with Senbei and Peasuke to the prehistoric ages to capture a dinosaur. While there, Peasuke's prehistoric ancestor gives them a mysterious egg in exchange for Senbei's lighter. When they return to the present the egg hatched it turned out to be a strange baby with wings instead of a dinosaur. Arale names it Gadzilla or Gatchan for short after convincing Senbei to keep it. Rescuing Earth from the Nikos Arale and Gatchan are taken aboard King Nikochan's spaceship one night. While on the ship, Arale meets King Nikochan, the ruler to an evil alien race called the Nikos, and his assistant who want to conquer the Earth. Arale insults King Nikochan because of his funny looks and does not take anything he says seriously. The Nikos destroy Mars with their spaceship's laser to try to get her attention, but she is too busy messing around to see this. Shortly later, Gatchan begins eating the ship, which saved the planet. Arale and Gatchan decide to rescue the Nikos by flying them to Earth's atmosphere to Penguin Village. Arale introduces the Nikos to Senbei where he built them a vehicle. Since Senbei did not know they are aliens, he builds the Nikos a car instead of a spaceship. Fighting Dr. Mashirito Arale becomes a target for Dr. Mashirito when he finds out that she is the strongest robot around. Mashirito comes to Penguin Village to fight Arale using his robot, Caramel Man 001, but Arale easily beats him. Arale's second encounter with Dr. Mashirito is during the Penguin Village Grand Prix which is held by Tori-Bot. During the race, Arale has no problem even with several distractions setting her back. When it comes down to the last three racers which are her, Senbei and Dr. Mashirito using his Caramel Man 002, the winner is Arale but by technicality Tori-Bot declares himself the winner. Shortly after assembling into a team with Sourman, Gatchan and Mr. Pig called the Global Defense Force, Mashirito comes back with his new invention, Caramel Man 003, and his new team, the Mashirito Army, consisting of him, King Nikochan and King Nikochan's Servant. Mashirito's new plan for handling Arale is using a Poop-bot to distract her while he shoots her with a powerful laser, with Gatchan captured in a rubber claw to prevent him from eating the rest of the robot. While Arale is distracted by the Poop-bot, Mr. Pig pops one of Caramel Man 003's tires, causing Arale to pay attention to the fight again, where she headbutts the robot to free Gatchan so he can eat the Robot, leaving Mashirito defeated again. Mashirito's next conflict with Arale is when he creates his fourth Caramel Man which is known as Obotchaman. Instead of trying to destroy Arale, Obotchaman becomes good and falls in love with her. ''Dragon Ball'' Arale makes several appearances during the General Blue Saga of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and anime, debuting in the anime's 55th episode "Penguin Village", and making her first Dragon Ball manga appearance in "Chased to Penguin Village!", the 81st chapter of the manga. She and the Gatchan prove able to ride the Flying Nimbus, indicating that they are pure of heart. When General Blue comes to Penguin village to kill Goku, Arale launches him into the air with a headbutt and he flies away ''Mystical Adventure'' Arale appears in the 1988 film Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. She launches a boulder at General Tao while he is above Penguin Village, riding a pillar in pursuit of Goku. After he face plants into the ground, she and the Gatchans poke him with a stick. She survives getting hit directly by his Dodon Ray. Soon, Arale and Goku defeat Tao when he steals Goku's Dragon Balls and launches missiles at them while fleeing on a flying vehicle. Cameos Other than her appearance in the General Blue Saga, Arale makes many minor cameos in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. *In "The Emperor's Quest", she appears on a poster in Bulma's Capsule House. *In "Find that Stone!", she can be seen briefly for a second on the TV Master Roshi is watching. *In "Global Training", a poster with Arale on it is seen inside of Launch's Capsule House. *She appears on a poster in Gohan's room in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. *In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, an artwork of Arale that is the cover of Dr. Slump chapter 37, "Our Hero, Suppaman", is seen in Gohan's room. This artwork is also featured in the Akira Toriyama - The World artbooks. *An extremely drunk Master Roshi made a facial impression of her face in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *Arale and Tori-Bot can be seen in Goten's cake fantasy at the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. *In the episode "Granddaughter Pan", a book with Arale's name on the side can be seen on a book shelf in Gohan's house. ''Rocky'' In the 1989 Dr. Slump spin-off manga Rocky, Arale meets Rocky, a man who is constantly committing speeding. He tries to lose her, but the girl manages to catch him and puts a poop on his head. ''Dr. Slump'' remake Arale's origin is different in the Dr. Slump remake where instead Senbei is making an attractive female maid for himself, but a lightning storm hits his house causing his machines to malfunction making Arale instead. Later on, she comes across Goku while he is hunting a crocodile in a river near Penguin Village. After having his radar broken, Goku stays with Arale and the rest of the Norimaki's until Senbei fixes the radar. While Goku is in town, Arale helps Goku fight off Ninja Murasaki and General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army who tried to steal the Dragon Balls. Power During the time of the King Piccolo Saga, Toriyama states that if Goku and Arale fought, Arale would probably be stronger than Goku.Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, 1987 She can move at Mach 1 while walking, and has enough power to destroy the Earth.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 Special abilities *'Earth-Splitter' – Arale punches the ground beneath her, causing the planet to split in half. Also used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 and J-Stars Victory Vs. *'Watermelon/Pumpkin Cannon' – A "technique" that Arale uses several times as a prank on Senbei. She loads a Rocket Launcher with a pumpkin or a watermelon and fires it at her target, usually wearing a kunoichi outfit while doing so. Also used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. *'Woohoo!' – Arale picks up a large boulder and throws it at her opponent. She used this technique in Mystical Adventure. It is also one of her Blast 2 in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and one of her A button surprise attack in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. *'Kiiin!' – Arale runs at extreme speeds of up to 500 miles per hour, while shouting 'kiiin', onomatopoeic for the sound of a speeding airplane. This technique is named Ping! in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Playing Pro-Wrestling' – A combination of the Arale Kick and Headbutt, followed by a beam fired by the Gatchans. It is her Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. **'Arale Kick' – Arale runs after her target and does a dropkick.Dragon Ball manga, vol. 7, page 159. Also used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. **'Headbutt' – Arale lunges upward at her airborne target, headbutting the foe in the torso with very powerful force. This technique is capable of sending the average person flying for hundreds of miles. *'N'cha Cannon' – Arale's secret weapon. N'cha cannon is a very powerful beam shot from the mouth. To use it, Arale takes a deep breath before yelling out her signature greeting, "N'cha!" (or another greeting, on a rare occasion) very loudly. Though this is devastating, using it repeatedly, or when low in battery power, can drain her energy supply and render her immobile. Also used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. *'Ncha!' – Arale takes a deep breath before yelling out her signature greeting, "N'cha!" Ncha! is one of Arale's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Excited' – One of Arale's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Transformation' – A technique that Arale uses to "transform" into her "alter-ego", Ultraman. She demonstrates this ability by turning on a flashlight and saying "Ultraman! Schwaaa!" before changing her clothes into a spandex superhero jumpsuit, and then repeating "Schwaaa!" Video game appearances Arale first appeared in a 1982 handheld game Dr. Slump Arale Part I: Hoyoyo Bomber. She later appeared in a ''Dr. Slump'' video game for the Arcadia 2001 released in 1983, in a ''Dr. Slump'' game for PlayStation based on the second television series in 1999, and in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan for Nintendo DS in 2008. Arale appears in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, and she is the final special boss of Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. She also appears in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. Arale is a playable character in several Jump video games, including Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars, and J-Stars Victory Vs. She is also a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. The "Dream Match: Goku vs. Arale" story in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 depicts a world in which Arale challenges Goku to a game of wrestling and is barely defeated by him, with Goku praising her for her power. Voice actresses *Japanese Dub: Mami Koyama (1981 series/''Dragon Ball''), Taeko Kawata (1997 series) *English dubs **Harmony Gold Dub: Cheryl Chase (Dr. Slump), Julie Maddalena (Dragon Ball) **Blue Water Dub: Leda Davies (Dragon Ball) **FUNimation Dub: Meredith McCoy (anime), Brina Palencia (Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Brazilian Dub: Jussara Marques *Spanish Dub: Ana Fernández (Dragon Ball), Ana Pallejà (Dr. Slump OVAs), Mónica Padrós (Dr. Slump) Trivia *There is girl seen in the crowd in "Krillin's Frantic Attack!" that looks a lot like Arale. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, before the player engages in battle with Arale in the story mode, Kibito Kai states "I used to be a fan of her!", referring to Arale. Gallery References External links *[[W:c:Drslump:Arale Norimaki|Arale Norimaki at Dr. Slump wiki]] Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Superheroes Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support